The Doctor and the Black Hole
by charlie1902
Summary: The Doctor saves the SG-10 because I didn't like the book
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Doctor and the Black Hole  
**Author:** charlie1902  
**Fandoms:** Stargate SG-1 / Doctor Who  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning: **None  
**Spoilers:** SG1 -A matter of Time S2:E16  
**Summery:** The Doctor saves the Stargate team (just because I didn't like the book).  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters you recognise but do own the ones you don't. This is my way of loving them.

Chapter One:

The Doctor had brought Donna to a very Earth-like planet: one sun, one moon, green grass and a blue sky. The inhabitants were human but with limited technology and bad hygiene. Until she had seen a massive metal eye of Ra hanging in the market square, Donna had thought the Doctor was fooling her and they were back on Earth in the Middle Ages. She hadn't understood his explanation of how a group of Dark Age humans, worshipping an Egyptian god, came to be on a planet which was (according to the Doctor) so very far from Earth. Not wanting to appear stupid she had smiled and nodded and changed the subject.

The people were friendly and could haggle with skill. Donna had persuaded her tour guide (that's the Doctor btw) to give her some local currency (these little gems) and she had gone off by herself and bought a lovely gold necklace. But when she showed the Doctor he had laughed and told her she'd been ripped off! Then he had refused to let her go back and give the jeweller a piece of her mind.

She was still fuming at him as he joined her to wonder around the busy market place. He had that happy grin on his face. Not the one where they were in trouble and running for their lives; the smile that enjoyed peace and calm and just experiencing somewhere new with a friend. This was their third visit somewhere without any trouble and the Doctor looked more and more relaxed. Donna on the other hand was getting more and more tense – they had never had such a run of good luck and she could feel trouble coming.

When it did arrive though there was no explosion, no loud angry voices, and no aliens in fact as far as Donna could see, there was absolutely no reason for the Doctor's distress. Suddenly he froze and then spun around,

"What!" Donna asked spinning all the way around to look in the same direction. She couldn't see anything that might explain him turning to her and shouting,

"DonnagetbactotheTARSOW!" she couldn't understand his rapidly shouted words,

"Wha. . ."

"TAAAAAARDIS, NOW!" he said only slightly slower and she put her hand on her hip ready to yell at him but then he just disappeared!

"Doctor! DOCTOR!" When he didn't re-appear Donna spun around again; nothing looked any different and no one else was reacting at all. The normality of everything was what scared her the most so she turned and headed back to the TARDIS hoping the Doctor would be waiting there for her. . .

WC: 508


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sir!" the urgency in Major Samantha Carter's voice startled Colonel Jack O'Neill,

"Carter?"

"You HAVE to see this!" she said dumbfounded.

The two were sitting on the sofa in Doctor Daniel Jackson's office as the archaeologist flittered around trying to organise himself. Teal'C was standing by the door content to watch Jack as he played with a yo-yo. It was a Thursday afternoon and the team had been allocated a three-day weekend so Jack organised a trip to the Rocky Mountains. The difficulty lay in trying to get the last team member ready: Daniel.

An hour ago Teal'C had arrived (on time) by the elevators a large rucksack held loosely in his hand.

"It's supposed to go on your back," Jack instructed while they waited.

Giving up, ten minutes later, they marched to Sam's office. Her bag was packed and waiting by the door but she was still on her laptop; a colleague listening to her explain some scientific stuff. She immediately apologised and started shutting her computer off.

When they moved onto Daniel he had asked,

"Are we having lunch today?"

"Daniel It's fourteen thirty! Lunch was hours ago!" Jack answered and Daniel frowned glancing at his watch,

"Oh I must have lost track of time I've been reading about the . . . "

"I don't care! Tell me you've at least packed?"

"Err . . ."

So Jack and Sam had sat down on the sofa which was added after Daniel nearly threw his back out sleeping over his desk (Jack had moaned about it for weeks because it meant they missed a mission). Sam smiled apologetically at Jack and got her laptop out as Daniel started pilling books on his desk.

Sam turned the screen so her team leader could see it and as soon as he did he froze – the yo-yo unravelling and rolling to land just where Daniel was stepping,

"Ahh!" he cried out falling backwards against his desk knocking books and papers everywhere. The other three members of SG-1 didn't notice – fixated by the image on the screen,

"It looks like the black hole near P2W-451 O'Neill," Teal'C commentated.

"It can't be," Jack said,

"I know sir but . . ." Sam trailed off her thoughts scattered – if he hadn't felt exactly the same Jack would have heralded the moment.

"Guys?" Daniel moved in front of the screen rubbing his back,

"What's going on?" none of the three answered him and he frowned again,

"Helloooo?" he moved closer but the image of the screen didn't tell him anything,

"That really is annoying," the archaeologist muttered, remembering the numerous times Jack had described his frustration when Daniel ignored him.

Sam eventually passed the laptop to Jack and moved to Daniels' computer. After a few minutes of furious typing she turned the screen around to face the room – the frozen image of Hank Boyd and SG-10 stared out,

"…" Daniel gasped as he looked between the screens; the two pictures were almost identical!

Jack stood up and uncovered Daniels' phone from where it had been buried in papers. A tense emotionless expression fixed on his face as he was connected to General Hammond,

"Sir? Do you have a minute?" the commander was about to ask good-humouredly which member of his team needed to be ordered off base for their holiday, when he registered the tension in Jack's voice,

"Of course Jack where are you?"

"Daniels' office,"

"I'll be right there," Most generals would not respond so immediately to their second-in-commands but General George Hammond was not like most generals and the SGC was definitely not like most military bases.

After Jack put the phone down he turned to compare the images.

"How could that be on the internet?" he asked Sam,

"I don't know sir . . ." Sam bit her lip deep in thought,

"Could someone have got into our systems taken the photo from us?"

"No," Sam's response was instant;

"And even if they could – the angles all wrong. It's clearly the same area of space but this image has more detail like the camera was nearer or focused closer,"

"And there is no way this is some kind of coincidence?"

"No sir, look at the star formations, identical!"

"So what are we saying someone went to the planet sightseeing and took a photo?" Daniel asked sceptically,

"When you put it like that it sounds crazy," Sam sighed,

Jack remained silent; the helplessness at not being able to help SG-10 still gnawed at him almost a year later,

"Where'd you find the photo?" he asked,

"It was in a physics journal – I've been reading it since I was a teenager. This one was published almost a year ago but when I saw it was about black holes I put it to one side – it was right after …" Sam looked away – she remembered well the dressing down Jack gave her at the time.

"A friend from college was asking what I thought about it he's doing a PhD about them, wanted my opinion."

"Do we think this is a coincidence, published right after?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow,

"Guess not," Sam looked at the photo again. Daniels' laptop went into screen saver but no one touched it. Sam scrolled down and scrunched her nose up,

"Photo is credited to Lytton Mercer, what is that French?" she wasn't expecting an answer but Daniel had one anyway,

"Both names are English actually; Mercer is an old term for merchant and Lytton means the town by the torrent." He blushed when his teammates frowned at him,

"I like knowing the meanings of words and names – linguist," he explained,

"English as in . . ."

"England!" Sam exclaimed after searching the internet,

"He's twenty-eight lives in London, England,"

"What else do you know about him?" Sam clicked and typed and a couple of minutes later,

"Lytton Mercer, twenty-eight, born in London still lives right there in a place called Chiswick. Was paid a couple of hundred dollars for this photo," Sam scowled at that,

"According to this it's his first published picture and he works … in a photo shop!"

"Of course," Jack looked at his team like that was obvious and asked,

"Where are you getting this from?"

"I hacked the journal's website. They record basic information about people who contribute,"

"What else?"

"There isn't anything else here,"

"Anything else you can find," a few clicks later,

"He's no computer expert – I found a website he set up a couple of years ago and it's …" Sam winched as a particularly neon bright flashing page attempted to blind her,

"Could you not hack somewhere else?"

"Like where sir: bank records? Local police databases? I'm not really comfortable doing that," Jack frowned but didn't press the point,

"Guess that only one more option!" he said with worrying cheer,

"What?" Daniel asked nervously. Jack's smile grew,

"Come along my good friends!" he said with a terrible accent.

Daniel literally flinched,

"What was that?" he asked, Sam was giggling and Daniel finally caught up,

"Wait you're going to England?" Daniel asked,

"We are, yes since we can't do anymore here,"

"What are you doing?" General Hammond appeared in the doorway,

As Jack and Sam explained, Daniel picked up Jack's yo-yo and started to re-organise his office. He had been off world during the whole thing – stuck for over two weeks. Luckily he and the three other teams were safe during the whole episode. When Jack got to the part about wanting to go to England to speak to this guy the General rubbed his head,

"Jack your team is on holiday – I'll get SG-8 to investigate,"

"Sir! We'd really like to be the ones looking into this," Sam nodded eagerly,

"Jack you haven't had a holiday in god knows how long and you might not get another chance soon. Now you've been planning this trip for weeks and I think you should go,"

"General Hammond if someone took this picture they must have been there on that planet . . . maybe they can save SG-10!" Daniel injected calmly before Jack could say something he would regret.

"Is that likely Doctor?" George asked Sam doubtfully,

"Not with our level of technology … but we've seen some fairly advanced technology out there sir, maybe this guy wasn't there himself but if he could help – shouldn't we at least talk to him?" Sam spoke passionately and Jack beamed in pride as George nodded back,

"You're right Major however given our current budget constraints you'll have to go at your own expense,"

"Yes sir," Jack had enough money stashed away to pay for his whole team if they needed him too . . . and if they still wanted to come.

"This will be classed as your holiday also,"

"Yes sir," George looked at each of them making sure they were still committed to going. At their determined faces he nodded and turned to leave, pride filling him – it was a long-shot, even they agreed but they were still willing to go.

"I'll call some contacts over there see if I can't get you a guide," outside the door he heard Jack yell,

"I think we'll be alright talking to a camera guy!"

"Jack!" Daniel's admonishment was the last thing he heard and he smiled – sometimes he wouldn't trade his job for the world.

WC 1566


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took the Doctor four hours to walk to Stargate and he winced in anticipation of Donna's reaction when he returned. The effects of a black hole through an open Stargate meant she had probably only taken a step or two towards the TARDIS in all that time. However after he disengaged the active Stargate time would return to normal. And he would have to make the return journey knowing she was would getting more and more angry and worried about him.

The effect of the time disruption made the Doctor's skin itch and his head ache but the name of his race wasn't just a title; - for a Time Lord, time was far from relative, while everyone slowed down his pace was constant.

He had passed several villages and smiled at some of the positions people were 'frozen' in – one man was literally caught with his trousers down. In the village closest to the Stargate a little boy was standing in the path of a charging bull! The Doctor picked him up (ignoring the agonizing bite of temporal differential) and carried him three steps closer to the anguished statues of his parents.

When he finally arrived at the wormhole he sighed; just outside the event horizon of the wormhole a man was stuck mid-air and moving millimetre by millimetre away from the wormhole. The Doctor recognised the mans outfit,

"Of all the irresponsible, self-absorbed, superior, rash but … admittedly brilliant thing to do!" the Doctor ranted to himself while trying to remember which setting on his sonic screwdriver would disrupt the connection between the black hole and worm hole.

"Oh I know fifty-five!" he pointed his device into the Stargate, held the larger human and braced himself; as the connection was broken: the Stargate closed, time speeded back to its normal flow and the Doctor broke the humans fall.

The large man was wearing an Earth 20th century G-Suit military uniform and immediately stood up, looking back at the now silent Stargate. He gazed at it for several long (but still normal sized) seconds before looking all around him. Satisfied there was no black hole and no explosion he looked around for SG-10 but only found the Doctor who had gotten to his feet and was reminiscing over the DHD.

"Oh I haven't seen one of these in ages – brilliant design although I still think my suggestion of a solar-energy-accumulation-relief-valve would have solved a few issues . . . issues like the gate remaining active using the energy from a black hole!" the Doctors babbling switched to a sharp accusation,

"I … what … who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and if I wasn't here you'd still be dying and so would the three million intelligent life forms that inhabit this planet. Did the clever person who set that explosion think for even a minute about the planet the gate would jump too?" the greying man stared at him emotionless for a long pause and then looked around – as if looking for someone else he might be speaking too. When he didn't see anyone he asked,

"What on God's green Earth just happened?"

"You came through the Stargate, a few minutes before an explosion; a very deliberate and focused explosion, which would have disconnected the Earth's Stargate from a black hole. Am I right so far?" the Doctor asked with a blank expression,

"How do you know that?" suspicion glared back,

"I'm clever; now, you obviously fell or were pulled into the Stargate just before the explosion which split the wormhole – half bounced to a safe Stargate and the half you were travelling in – the one the black hole was linked to travelled here. The question I asked was did whoever set the explosion consider the planet they would be dooming by saving their own?" another long pause followed before the Earth-man worked through the accusation and found a logical answer,

"There wasn't time for that!"

"Nonsense! That close to a black hole all you've got is time. Unless you're able to negate the time distortion like me!"

"One minute I was setting the self-destruct and the next hanging over the weirdest shit I ever did see with a pretty bomb! Now who did you say you were again?"

"I'm the Doctor and you are rather far from home – tell me what year was it on Earth when you left?"

"1999."

"Very far! Why don't you fill me in on the details while we walk? You can start with your name?"

The silver haired man was confused, lost and feeling sick (a combination of another near-death experience and travel through the Stargate) and really wished he had a weapon,

"We are not walking anywhere. I am going back through that thing and if you can counter the effects of a black hole YOU are coming with me!"

"I'm sorry but your home isn't through there, not anymore. Come with me and I can help you." Confused and not used to being disobeyed the army man frowned,

"What are you talking about?"

"You were stuck in that wormhole for years, decades, centuries actually. The people here haven't been able to use the gate in over 200 years . . ."

"What!" the Colonel reaction with typical human disbelief but with added military focused anger.

"The year is not 1999 any more." The Doctor explained calmly. The stranger visibly fought to remain calm,

"Why should I believe you?" he said taking a threatening stance towards the Doctor,

"Listen I can help you but not through there. Come with me," the Doctor put his hands out in a pacifying gesture. Not one to trust easily, he felt strangely assured by the Doctor's presence which made him more edgy.

"I promise I can get you back to Earth!" the sharp human noticed the careful way the Doctor said that,

"It's been over 200 years!" he suddenly repeated the Doctors words from earlier and his face dropped. Staring at the Stargate he lost all hope.

"My family will all be dead. I have nothing to go home to!" he sat down. As far as the Doctor could see he planned to stay there until he died – not fighting against all odds the way humans usually did. The Doctor came and crouched by his side,

"That's that then you don't want to go back start a new life? See what Earth is like in the twenty-third century?" he asked

"I have no life, not without my wife, my children."

"Just like that?"

"My kids have so much life to experience and my wife, so strong and beautiful. The thought of never seeing them again . . ." there was so much helplessness the Doctor couldn't keep silent any longer,

"I might be able to help . . ."

"Can you take me home to them?" re-emerging hope filled the Colonel's eyes,

"Not right after you left . . . there are so many set events in the SGC: one of the reasons I've never visited … that and all those guns," the Doctor eyed the military man, searching for his weapon, relaxing when he didn't see one.

"When?" the man felt like he was on a hook – suspended above a boiling pit strangely he thought he might be getting used to that,

"Two years," the Doctor said firmly,

"Well two years, three weeks and four … no five hours!"

"Two years!" the man had a far-away look on his face,

"Come on, it's a long walk back to my ship," 'and my friend who might just kill me' the Doctor added to himself – five hours alone in the TARDIS … Donna would definitely be mad.

"What do you know about the SGC?" the human asked suddenly as he finally started to follow the Doctor.

"Enough to know it's somewhere I would really rather avoid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I like the spirit behind the initial exploration – the adventure and desire to learn but that's the human race – always meddling in things you shouldn't. Gets you into all sorts of trouble. And it's never long before it's all about just taking what you want!"

"That is NOT what the SGC is about! The people in charge are the most selfless people I've ever met and they've saved the world more times than I can count!"

"Like when they sent that black hole here?" the Doctor's tone was stern and unforgiving and the man reacted loudly,

"That was an accident!"

The pair stopped their argument as they were greeted by happy villagers,

"Welcome to Han-Tessa I am Zol-terra, this is my wife Danesha,"

"Pleased to meet you I'm the Doctor," the Doctor finally found out the name of the man he'd been arguing with,

"Colonel Frank Cromwell,"

"Please stay for drinks – we are celebrating – our god Ra smiled upon us today and saved the life of my youngest son!" the Colonel snorted and the Doctor hurriedly spoke,

"How fortunate – however we are just passing through on our way to meet my friend – enjoy you're drinking," the Doctor speeded up past the small group of huts keeping his eyes forward on the horizon only pausing to smile at the small boy he had saved. When they were out of ear shot Frank asked with disapproval,

"Why didn't you tell them Ra is dead?"

"People don't take kindly to being told their god is dead – I've been there before. They'll figure it all out in a few hundred years. I might come back and see them then!" the Doctor grinned,

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor,"

"Doctor who?

"Just the Doctor – why does everyone need more than that?"

"If I'm going to trust you to get me home I need to know more than just a job title!"

"It's not a job title that's my name!"

"You look human but clearly you're not: you know about the Gou'ald are you a Tok'Ra?" Frank didn't know much about the Stargate mission but he had heard about their new 'allies'. The Doctor laughed and said,

"No,"

"I've never been through the gate before, never even seen an alien except … help me out?" Frank seemed to want to talk and trust his guide but his covert training made openly talking about the SGC difficult,

"I'm the last of my kind," the Doctor said quickly and quietly,

"I'm sorry I couldn't even imagine . . ." Frank spoke slowly aware of how absolutely feeble his words must sound – the prospect of losing two years of his families lives was horrifying enough . . . to lose everyone – everything! How did he carry on?

They walked in silence for a while. The path was wide and deserted, flat and rather boring. Frank would never have guessed he was not on Earth – the trees, bushes and flowers growing by the side were so similar to those found in his home land. In fact the longer they travelled the more he began to have doubts; maybe he had been drugged and this was an attempt to get him to reveal something or he'd hit his head and this was a coma-induced wacky dream . . .

"So do you really have a friend waiting for you?" he asked, digging for information,

"Yes and if we don't get back in the next four hours – my ship is programmed to take her home – leaving us stranded here." Frank frowned – that didn't sound very sensible,

"Why is it going to do that?"

"It's a safety control I added to make sure my friend is never stuck if something happened to me." Frank nodded in understanding then asked,

"She an alien too?"

"No human, from your time actually – she travels with me." Like many the Colonel read more into their relationship and found the idea … unsettling. The Doctor, oblivious to his thinking, continued to describe his friend,

"Got an awfully loud shout which you'll no doubt hear when we arrive – she's going to be annoyed with me. I sent her back to the TARDIS, that's my ship, the TARDIS. Time slowed for her so I couldn't bring her with me: will she accept that? No of course not!" Frank had decided to roll with whatever happened – not completely convinced it was real,

"She'll be worried about you; my Rachel is the same,"

"I can take care of myself – I have for centuries!" the Doctor ignored the comparison of Donna to Frank's wife and pouted – he actually pouted and it was all Frank could do not to laugh – the Doctor suddenly looked like one skinny oversized kid! Wait a minute . . . centuries?

"Centuries?" he asked,

"Rather long-lived – my people." There was a hint of pain and disapproval in the Doctor's words – and almost a desire for death. Frank choose his next words carefully,

"Increasing the lifespan of humanity is a priority on Earth."

"Yes and its currently causing no end of economic, environmental and social problems." The Doctor said rather thoughtlessly, then perhaps picking up on Frank's line of thinking switched to a more cheerful topic,

"So Frank, tell me how you came to be hurling out a worm hole, millions of light years from home, having never been through the Stargate before?"

"That's all classified,"

"I have clearance," the Doctor grinned cheekily and showed Frank his psychic paper,

"See!"

"This calls you General John Smith!"

"Then that's who I am,"

"Alien trickery?" Frank asked trying to work it out,

"I prefer to think of it as my way of making people feel at ease,"

"I'll not betray my country … my planet … if this is even real!"

"Oh relax I'm not asking you too – I know all the Stargate program remember. I was asking about you, we've a long walk ahead of us – we might as well talk about something … wait what do you mean if this is real?"

"I'm not convinced we're not on Earth, or that I'm awake?"

"You're asking me whether you're conscious or not?" the Doctor was laughing at him,

"No,"

"Well I assure you anyway – You Are Awake and You Are on an Alien Planet – locals call it Blen-dell means Fair Home in their language, sweet don't you think? So much better than just a description like Earth . . ." the Doctor trailed off,

"There is something I do need to speak to you about . . ." Frank's weary tone had the Doctor pausing,

"Really?"

"If this is real and I am really stuck on an alien planet hundreds of years in the future . . ." he paused as if unable to believe he had actually said all that,

"If that's all true when you take me home could you . . ." Frank was interrupted,

"No, no, no I cannot take you back to before you left!"

"Is that possible?" he hadn't even considered that idea,

"NO!"

"You wanna let me finish then?"

"Yes? Sorry I'm a little more rude than usual this time around" the Doctors tone was interested but only slightly contrite and Frank thought he might be pushing it – but he didn't have a choice,

"The SGC connected to that planet because we … I mean they have a team stuck on it . . ." Frank didn't need to continue,

"You want me to land on a planet about to be swallowed by a black hole?"

"You said they don't affect you!"

"No I said I can negate their affects it's very unpleasant and anyway that's me – not my ship!"

"Doctor there are four people stuck on that planet is there nothing you can't do?"

"Oh she is really gonna hate me for this . . ." the Doctor said shutting his eyes,

"Your friend?" Frank asked surprised,

"My ship – she doesn't like black holes: they give her indigestion!"

"How can a ship have . . . never mind – you can save them?" Frank was leaning towards all this being a dream,

"Yes although there will be consequences!" Ok well that was more like real life,

"What do you mean?"

"Five lifelines – the effect of five people being added to established events. Two years will be too soon! Depending on who these four are it could be ten or twenty years before I can take you all home!"

Frank didn't react but merely asked,

"Why?" in a level-tone,

"Some events in the past can be changed a little, some are fixed points – if one of these people would interfere with a fixed point I have to take you past it."

"Could you drop me off first?" again his question was calm,

"My ship is old – I'll only be able to make such a specific journey once. And she'll need time to recover the black hole." The Doctor's tone was apologetic but firm.

"How long?"

"A couple of week's maybe a month depends how long we're there,"

"Where will we be while … she recovers?"

"In my ship."

Frank looked around the landscape thinking. The Doctor was waiting – for what Frank didn't know. It wasn't even a choice – four lives or twenty years with his family . . . was it? How could he enjoy them knowing what they cost? He had barely coped with knowing what had happened to Jack. The Doctor was still looking at him. Frank wanted to rant and rave and rage against the injustice of it. But then maybe it wasn't an injustice – maybe this was his punishment for leaving Jack. Why SG-10 had to suffer for that Frank didn't know.

"Why are you looking at me like that, there's no decision to make is there?" the Doctor smiled and looked relieved as if Frank had just proven the worth of humanity once and for all,

"No but I wasn't sure you would agree," he said seriously,

"A test?" Frank questioned with a sneer,

"If you like," the Doctor said carelessly, smiling in the sunshine. Although he didn't show it, he was fairly worried about flying the TARDIS into another black hole.

"And I passed?" Frank asked angrily,

"Yes," the Doctor remained indifferent to Frank's anger,

"What if I said I was just agreeing because I still think this is all just a dream?" Frank mocked unconsciously echoing Jack's sentiments whenever SG-1 encountered superior acting aliens,

"I don't think you do,"

Frank felt his anger melt – the Doctor was right … again.

"I don't know who they are." Frank said a few minutes later,

"I'm sorry?"

"The team stuck on that planet."

"Why's that?"

"I never met them – I was only drifted in to the SGC to help with … help with the bomb," Frank paused waiting for the condemnation but this time he remained silent.

"I only know the leader, Henry Boyd, because Jack told me about him." Frank looked ashamed,

"Now you'll be the one to bring them home,"

"How's it going to work, the rescue? I mean I saw the screen – they are right under the black hole won't they be moving at a different speed to you? How will you get them on board?"

"I'll extend her shields around them then you can talk them in – quickly – and we can leave again. She won't like it but she'll manage."

"Sounds easy to me. I guess I have no choice but to trust you." Frank glanced in the direction of the Stargate – it was now an hours' walk away and he still didn't know how to use it or even how to dial Earths' address,

"You'll take us to Earth in your ship right?" the Doctor looked unhappy at the prospect but replied,

"Of course I wouldn't leave a job half done – besides you'd never back yourselves after how ever long it takes . . ." the Doctor winched at his bad explanation.

"How will you find where SG-10 are?"

"I'll hack into the SGC computers and see which planet they gated to," the Doctor said with a mischievous smile – Frank blustered in shock,

"But … you can't … what?"

"Oh relax I'm way ahead of you in the technology department – wait until you see my ship!" the Doctor boasted and Frank decided he would just have to accept this – for now.

WC 3375


	4. Chapter 4

AN – there seems to be a bit of bad language in this chapter … Ooops

Chapter Four

"You guys ok with the change in plans?" Jack asked,

"Sure,"

"Yes sir,"

"Of course O'Neill,"

Jack smiled proudly at his team and they basked in the praise – until Daniel rolled his eyes,

"Come on we better book our plane tickets,"

"Ah!" Jack said and Sam picked up on his thought immediately,

"Teal'C doesn't have a passport," she said,

"Oh," Daniel frowned. Teal'C didn't know what they were talking about – the alien barely left the SGC he certainly hadn't left the country.

"A passport is a little booklet with a portrait and a few personal details. Governments use them to control people coming into and going from a country." the archaeologist explained,

"They are not easy to get?"

"Err no it's a long process,"

"I will not be able to accompany you then," Teal'C said,

"I'm sorry Teal'C," Daniel said,

"Ok Sam you wanna see about getting us tickets?" Jack said,

"Yes sir,"

"We'll bring you back a souvenir,"

"What is a souvenir?"

"A present, which usually represents where a family or friend has been on holiday," Daniel explained,

"I see . . . I would like the DVD box set collation of Carry On movies," Sam and Daniel stopped what they were doing and stared at him in shock. Jack grinned and said,

"Good choice T,"

There was a moment of stillness as Teal'C stood proud to have surprised his Earth friends, Jack enjoyed his younger teammates shock and they played through the aliens' words again.

"No the whole point is that its something you can't get in this country and the gift is supposed to be a surprise," Daniel complained,

"Where did you hear about the Carry On movies?" Sam asked unable to let that pass,

"Major Annie Nolan-Smith suggested them for me," Teal'C said,

"The little quiet one from SG-8?" Jack asked raising a surprised eyebrow,

"Indeed,"

"You think you know a person," the colonel muttered trying to imagine the short, often sullen, woman watching the rude old comedies.

"Ok sir, there are three seats available on a direct flight leaving Denver in three hours arrives at London's Heathrow tomorrow lunchtime."

"Are we going to make that?" Daniel asked sceptically; the journey was an hour and forty normally but they were sure to hit traffic.

"That's the last flight today," Sam said urgently,

"Book …" Jack was interrupted by Daniels phone ringing,

"Heeelloooo," Jack said,

"Jack!" Daniel complained,

"Yes sir, really?" Jack waved an arm at Sam, who paused,

"I see, that's great, thank you sir," Jack hang up and smiled at his team,"

"General Hammond has got our journey – leaving in an hour from Fort Carson with the 10th specials."

"They're travelling to London?"

"I didn't think to ask …" Jack pouted thoughtfully and then shrugged,

"It's free and leaving tonight. We can make plans for our return while we're there."

"Does this mean Teal'C can come?" Daniel asked,

"…" Jack picked up Daniels phone again,

"General Sir, could we get a passport over there for Teal'C by Sunday?" Jack holds the phone away from his ear for a bit,

"Yes sir I realise that … yes sir … thank you sir," hanging up Jack smiled,

"Yea the General is going to organise a passport to be sent to the embassy for Monday – but we're needed back Wednesday at the latest, ready for our next mission Friday."

"Thank you O'Neill," Teal'C was excited at not only leaving the base but also travelling to a different part of the planet, not that anyone outside of SG-1 would see it.

The four gathered their bags – Daniel now that he wouldn't have as much free time decided against taking numerous books. Daniel closed his office door and they walked at a steady pace to the elevators and up to the outside world. General Hammond was waiting by the signing in/out station. He handed Jack a folder,

"Colonel Chris Flynn is taking forty of his men to train with British Special Forces this summer. He's agreed to let your team travel with them but don't expect a warm welcome."

"Yes sir,"

"The British will be expecting you but they're not happy about it. You'll be removed from their base fairly quickly I expect but I've arranged for a friend to meet you – all the information you need is in that folder. I took the liberty of telling him the situation …" Jack had looked like he was going to interrupt but George raised a hand stopping him,

"The world may or may not know about the Stargate programme but they definitely know we're not alone," he said mysteriously and then he hurried them along,

"Go on then,"

They got into the second elevator and rode in silence until Jack burst,

"What did he mean?"

"I think he meant they know about aliens' sir?" Sam answered a confused frown,

"That's what I thought," Jack shook his head.

Everyone was silent the rest of ride up and after they passed the numerous check desks they headed to Jacks car. Teal'C joined Jack in the front while Sam and Daniel squeezed in the back. The journey was only fifteen minutes but Jack made it in ten; hurtling round the empty but bendy Norad Road at great speeds and then slightly slower down the straight civilian roads; O'Connell Boulevard, Chiles Avenue and Prussman Avenue. Sam had directed him via the information from General Hammond to where four army trunks stood waiting in a line, filled with tall, broad-shouldered all male soldiers. Colonel Flynn was waiting by a van in front of them,

"Colonel O'Neill? Join the convey – we're flying from Peterson at exactly sixteen hundred hours," he said getting straight to business and as soon as he finished talking, got back into the van.

"Sir, Yes sir," Jack said to himself and more slowly got back into his car. He barely had a chance to shut his door before the convey set off. While following he checked his car clock – 15:36.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the City of Colorado Springs Municipal Airport. They drove around to the north where the air force base was and parked. SG-1 grabbed their bags as Colonel Flynn marched his soldiers onto the C-40 Clipper military transport plane. Jack hurried his team on worried they'd be left behind. Colonel Flynn was standing in front as the soldiers put their bags away and sat down at the front of the upper 'troop' deck. The process was near silent and took five minutes.

SG-1 were sitting several rows back and feeling distinctly unwelcome. The soldiers started talking and joking amongst themselves and Colonel Flynn spoke to several off them on his way to talk to them,

"So General Hammond didn't tell me much; I don't know what you folks get up to over at Norad or what you're doing over in London and I don't wanna." The colonels' words were stern but his voice was mild,

"Ok," Jack said,

"I spoke to the Brits and they aren't pleased about your visit, not that they said as much, reserved bastards that they are,"

"Ok," Jack said again,

"I don't suppose George had time to give you much information about the flight?"

"No,"

"We're refuelling in North East Canada in about five hours and then it's another five hours onto England arriving at an undisclosed base local time at thirteen hundred hours Friday. George said a friend of his would meet you when we land?"

"Yes,"

"Well I don't know how he knows where to go but again I assume that's above my pay grade," Then the colonel actually smiled at them,

"I've told my men to try and sleep before we refuel we'll be adjusting to the local time as soon as we arrive. I'll ask you not to disturb them then but otherwise mingle or whatever – I'll be up front with the pilot for most of the journey, Major James Calvert will see to anything you need," the colonel indicated to the smiling freckled red-haired man standing next to him.

"Thank you colonel," Jack said as the man left,

"Colonel O'Neill it's a pleasure to have you on board," the man said with a strong southern accent and warm smile. Like most of the men on board he was almost the size of Teal'C.

"Thanks I was beginning to think we weren't welcome,"

"You weren't!" Major Calvert said with a massive grin luckily SG-1 laughed.

"So we land at one o'clock?" Daniel asked checking with Sam,

"No we land at thirteen hundred hours Danny," Jack corrected. Daniel just rolled his eyes.

After about an hour everyone was settled and resting and SG-1 did the same. If they had to leave on Tuesday they had little time to relax. Even if they found this Lytton guy and he told them everything they wanted to know that day or the next, they would surely still need a couple of days to . . . well plans would be completely reliant on what he told them. Jack, Sam and Daniel slept and dreamt of the possibilities. Teal'C went without Kel-no-reem deciding it was too alien to do in public and the sound of the plane was distracting.

As the plane landed in Canada the soldiers shared breakfast with them and then left them alone while the team went through the very short file General Hammond had given them.

"So we have a photo of Colonel Flynn, a printed copy of the magazine image and here a couple of pages on the Generals friend – Brigadier Timothy Hodges. He's seventy-six and retired ten years ago. Still keeps up with the General and other contacts around the world. General Hammond warns us he'll likely know all … all about who we really are and what we do!" Sam reported soundly shocked,

"Even the best of friends spy on each other," Jack said neutrally,

"But does this mean the Brits know about the SGC?" she asked,

"I wouldn't be surprised hell if China or Russia didn't know I'd find it amazing."

"Really sir?"

"Yes Carter. What else does it say?"

"Not much he's listed Brigadier Hodges medals there's over twenty here but no mention of what they're for or ... Sir! He's got an air force cross!"

"Damn I've been after one of those for years!" Jack said jokingly,

"You probably have several that you can't tell us about don't you?" Daniel teased,

"Daniel if I can't tell you I've got them how can I answer that question?" Jack asked innocently,

"It's a rare enough award for Americans to get let alone foreigners," Sam mused interrupting her friends' banter,

"Well we knew this guy must be good otherwise George wouldn't have asked him to help us," Jack said happy about the change in subject.

There was nothing else in the file so they made a brief plan of action – 'meet Brigadier Hodges, find Lytton Mercer, ask him about the photo and make him help them'. As Jack said it didn't have to be a good plan.

After that the team quickly started up a conversation about the recent Christmas blockbuster Shakespeare in Love. Soldiers, passing on the way to the toilet, joined in and called their friends over. They didn't ask about NORAD or what they were doing on their visit and in return SG-1 didn't ask about their training. Teal'C was mostly silent (even more than usual) listening intently to everything. The only people he had really talked to were members of the SGC who understood he was an alien and treated him with a remoteness they probably weren't aware of. He always felt alone and isolated at the SGC – even with his teammates though that was fading. The men on this plane (obviously) treated him like he was born on Earth and while a lot of the flight this left him confused it felt like he was finally fitting in.

Daniel was nervous and also quiet. He spent most of the long flight reading a giant book. His experience with military men was not great until after they found out how much he had contributed to the Stargate Programme (or Jack found out). After more than two years working at the SGC Daniel remained weary of new soldiers since they often tormented him. Today though his scholarly personality produced curious looks but no questions or teasing for which he was grateful.

Sam was never one for letting others make her feel isolated. Jack introduced her with her rank and she strove to remain professional – even when some of the men made crude jokes about London red light districts. Being around a group of young enthusiastic soldiers reminded her of her training; before she started working as a scientist and at the SGC. It was peace time and these soldiers had no fear of war or battles. Everybody at the SGC was on edge: always waiting for the next mission to go wrong, for colleagues to die or not come back.

Jack … well Jack was Jack he acted like a teenager and one of the lads. Many of the young men did a double take when they saw his rank. When they saluted him he waved them off and told a joke. All through acting relaxed and playful he was puzzling though the images, Lytton Mercer and what he was going to do when they landed. He considered General Hammonds words about the world knowing about aliens and George's retired friend; SG-1 wouldn't share any information with him Jack knew that but would the guy ask questions? That would be awkward. The old guy was a friend of George's and doing them a favour after all.

As they began to descend Colonel Flynn came out the cockpit and sat with them. He joked that the British base commander had nearly made them wear blindfolds so they couldn't see where they were. It was a non-subtle warning about how unwelcome they would be upon landing. He was right.

After a perfect touchdown the Tenth Special Forces Group gathered their bags and followed Major Calvert off the plane. Colonel Flynn and SG-1 followed moving slowly. They were met by three men – two of whom were holding rather large guns. The one in the middle stepped forward,

"I'm Major General David Whittaker. You must be Colonel Flynn and the stowaways." There was no sign of emotion in his voice at all,

"Major General Whittaker, sir, it's an honour to meet you. I apologise again for the short notice of our guests however they are amongst the most senior members of the US air force as I'm sure you found out when you tried to stop them from travelling," the Major General's lips twitched though whether in annoyance or amusement no one could tell,

"Lance Corporal Nat Thatcher and Private Nigel Lawson will escort you straight off the base as arranged. Your guard is waiting by the gate. When you leave you will be required to sign a form disavowing all knowledge of anything you may see here. Failure to sign will result in you being shot." The two men stepped forward and gestured (with their very large guns) to the right.

"Well it's just be dandy meeting you, what, what, goodbye," Jack said in a passable English accent. Daniel and Sam both winced but nobody else reacted (although Jack would always swear the Private grinned). Jack made sure to look around as much as possible (and very obviously) during the short trip from the plane to the gate; Daniel stared at the ground while Teal'C and Sam made no effort to change how they would normally walk. The only thing Jack noted of possible interest was two personnel dressed in all black with scarlet berets. He didn't recognise the uniform and they were too far away to make any further observations.

They signed their forms easily and Private Lawson walked them to a second gate and pointed over to where an elderly man sat waiting in his car. As they approached he slowly got out his car,

"Ah you must be …" he stared at them thoughtfully before correctly guessing;

"Major Sam Carter … Colonel Jack O'Neill … Teal'C and Doctor Daniel Jackson." If his gaze lingered longest of Teal'C no one was going to bring it up

"Brigadier Timothy Hodges any friend of General Hammond etc, etc," Jack chirped,

"George said you had an interesting way of communicating,"

"It's been a long flight but we're eager to get started. Your assistance is very much appreciated – do you know where we might find Lytton Mercer?" Daniel spoke rapidly … before Jack could,

"And he said you'd be the one to smooth any bite marks, yes Doctor Jackson I know where you might find Mr Mercer though why you want to speak to him I haven't been able to figure out." There was a hint of a question that SG-1 ignored as they loaded into the rather small car. Teal'C in particular found it difficult squashed between Daniel and Sam in the backseat as he was,

"I'm sorry you Americans are used to rather larger cars aren't you still it might have been easier if Mr Teal'C was sat in the front." When no one moved to change the old man sighed and set off.

Though hard to believe the Brigadier was actually a worse driver than Jack – twice as fast and nearly blind to boot.

"Now it's nearly a two hour drive you all ok?"

"We're fine sir," Sam replied her right arm tightly pressed against her body holding the door left arm gripping her trousers,

"Now Doctor Carter I'm no sir, not anymore, please call me Timmy,"

"Of course thank you Ti…Timmy,"

"Now then it's a rather long trip … are you sure you'll be alright … you don't want to change seats?" if there was a hint of pleading in his voice it might have been because Jack was rigidly gripping the door with his left hand and his seat with the other, very quietly humming the American national anthem.

"No we're good,"

"I'm fine,"

"Indeed,"

Sam, who never travelled with Jack unless absolutely necessary, was going white and kept squeezing her eyes shut. Daniel looked uncomfortable but was reading another book and grabbing onto Jack's seat when they swung round a corner. Teal'C was rigidly staring out the front window but occasionally something would catch his attention and he would swiftly turn his head to try and get a better look. Brigadier … Timmy spoke non-stop throughout the entire journey; he'd lose his train of thought and start over again, he would turn to stare at one of them taking his eyes off the road for a lot longer than was safe and he completely ignored other road users, road signs and speed limits.

In fact the entire hour and forty-five minutes spent in that car SG-1 decided was one of the most unpleasant experiences of their lives. When he parked at a train station they got out on shaky legs and vowed no matter what they would not be getting back in again,

"Thought we'd take the train from here – traffic in London is just atrocious!" Timmy smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. Jack had a suspicious feeling he had driven like a lunatic for a reason but couldn't fathom what that might be,

"Great,"

"Thank god,"

"Right this way," the world's worst driver strode with surprising speed into the station.

The sign said 'WEST DRAYTON STATION' and Daniel nodded in recognition from the back of the group,

"So where exactly in London is Lytton Mercer?" he asked Timmy as the pensioner handed tickets to each of them,

"Chiswick, don't lose these they last all week," after he answered he looked hard at the team as if they was something he wanted to add … something he though was interesting about that location … but in the end he waved them over towards the queue at the barriers.

"So we get into Paddington on this train and then get a on district line heading south?" he asked and pointed to a map he had picked up when his team turned to wonder how he knew,

"Actually we'll just get off the stop before Paddington and get on a south bound district line from there. Save us about half an hour!" Daniel poured over the map as they queued to get through the ticket barriers and nodded when he found the alternative route,

"The delayed fifteen-oh-nine train to London Paddington will arrive on Platform two in one minute calling at Hays & Harlington, Ealing Broadway and London Paddington a buffet service is available on this train," the loud speakers announced,

"Oh good a late train that actually benefits us come along quickly now," the spire old man sprinted up some stairs across and down with SG-1 following behind, Daniel falling further behind (as he was, as always, carrying the most). The train was pulling in as the archaeologist made it down the stairs and he quickly found himself shoved aside as people spewed out and pushed past him.

"Urgh I thought the English were well-mannered," he complained when he finally caught up with the others. Jack and Sam laughed and Timmy frowned,

"Yes sorry about that I'm afraid all the schools get out about now and it's only the old fuddy duddies like me who have that what you do you call it? Old fashioned quaintness?"

"I didn't mean to be rude," Daniel said blushing,

"No offence taken I assure you there have been many a time I've complained about today's' must-get-there-yesterday society," he was still musing about the good-old-days as the train pulled into Ealing Broadway.

"I took the liberty of booking you a couple of hotel rooms here so you could put your stuff away without too much hassle. Heathrow airport is just below us on the Piccadilly line your passes will get you there by tube or it's an easy taxi journey."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome I thought you might want to freshen up,"

"Great,"

"It's just out the station and to the left – here I printed off your booking details," Timmy handed them over,

"I just have somewhere to be: meet you back here in an hour? That should be right around closing time."

"Ok great . . ." the retired brigadier had already wondered off. As they stood and watched him head back to the tube a crowd surged past them bumping into them and even Teal'C found himself swept along a step or two.

"Oh!" Daniel cried in frustration as he was sent flying,

"I really don't like travelling here!" he grumbled,

"Come on lets dump our bags that'll help and try moving with the flow," Jack said good naturedly.

An hour later they were back waiting in the same spot. Daniel stood with his back against the wall as unbelievably the station was even more crowded and the whole team were fed up of the announcer listing all the delayed trains. Timmy appeared with a folder held tightly in his arms though somehow the crowd seemed to avoid him,

"There we are then. Checking in went well I trust?" Jack recognised his own trade-mark smirk on the mans face,

"After we changed from two doubles to two twins, yeah it all went swell," he kept the annoyance out of his voice but Timmy reacted with an even better performance,

"Oh dear I'm so sorry they must have misheard me over the phone."

Back on the underground Daniel stayed as close to his teammates as he could without physically touching them. In the three minute journey the linguist gave directions to two different groups (in two different languages) and nearly missed getting off when a pretty German girl struck up a conversation.

Jack and Sam laughed as he squeezed out the closing doors.

"Guys!" he moaned.

Timmy walked them straight to the photo shop and then left them again,

"Got to take this folder somewhere: you know your way back to your hotel room I presume? Good. Call me if you need anything else," handing over a card with nothing on it but a mobile number, he disappeared in a crowd.

"Hi I'm Kenny how can I help?" a young guy with a ponytail asked in a bored tone as they walked through the glass door,

"We're looking for Lytton Mercer," Jack asked, Kenny pointed with both hands to a tall guy with thick glasses, long hair and a hard rock band t-shirt.

"He's with a customer right now. If I can't help maybe Artie can," Kenny pointed to another shop worker staring out the window chewing gum. When he heard his name he looked up and waved but made no attempt to move closer. Jack looked between the two stoned workers and blinked,

"We'll wait," he said. Kenny shrugged and wondered out behind the counter to fiddle with a camera. Artie was still by the window when Lytton finished with his customers,

"Sorry guys its five twenty we're closing now – you'll have to comeback tomorrow if you want pictures developed," Lytton said,

"We're here about a picture you've already developed," Jack said,

"Oy Kenny what've you done now?"

"Nothin' I swear!"

"Oh shit – Lytton that bitch is back," as he shouted Artie ran from the window to the staff room immediately followed by Kenny just as the door slammed open,

"I said I wanted matte not glossy and three copies of this film not this one where's that guy who served me before?" an angry woman barked as she marched across to stand between Jack and Lytton,

"Ma'am I'm sorry I'm the only one here right now and its near closing time could you come back tomorrow and I'll be able to help you out then?"

"I'll be back tomorrow but I'll expect everything to be correct look I've written down instructions on this bit of paper – think you can manage to follow them?"

"Yes ma'am I'll get this sorted for you right away," Lytton kept his voice meek and apologetic and the scary lady nodded and stormed out. Jack blinked and reached out to stop Lytton disappearing,

"Hey we were talking here!" he said feeling exasperated,

"Just a sec, Kenny you useless sack of _shite_!" the pony tailed man poked his head out and sighed when he realised she was gone,

"Woman scares me more'n her daughter," he said,

"Just get this right man!" Lytton passed the carrier bag over and Kenny disappeared again,

"Sorry about that. Did my worthless assistant Kenny screw up one of your pictures?" Before Jack could answer he continued,

"If that reprobate Artie took a picture of your daughter or pretty lady friend there I'm sorry, one more time and I said I'd call the cops . . ."

"It's about this picture!" Jack interrupted and Sam handed Lytton the print out of his picture in the magazine,

"What about it? I didn't steal it!" Jack stared at him,  
"I swear must have been . . ." before the man could blame an employee Jack tapped his finger against Lytton's name printed by the side of the image,

"Alright you got me I stole that image but it's not like it was copyrighted or nothing and after the way that cow treated me I thought you know why the hell not . . ."

"What cow?"

"The one that was just here her and her daughter are always in here shouting about how rubbish we are – I know Kenny and Archie are a pair of imbeciles but I really try – I'm polite, I get everything right 'cept that time I got drunk but that was just once ok,"

"That lady that was just in here? It was her picture?" Jack shouted in surprise,

"Yeah I've had some right pictures off her recently, her daughter sends her phone pics well they must be manipulations really but she don't know how to print 'em off right so she just thrusts the whole phone at me then stands over me while I print 'em like I'm gonna thieve her phone or read her messages or som'int,"

"What's her name?"

"Mrs Noble … ironic right? Err … don't know her first name . . . I think her daughters' name is Diana or something. They got a sweet old guy, Wilfred he's come in a few times – calms her down when she's yelling . . ." half way through his sentence SG-1 left and look for the woman but she had gone.

AN – Sorry for bringing SG-1 to London: I hate it when authors take a British show abroad (it always feels like a weird sort of Mary-Sue) but come on this is Doctor Who: the centre of all of time and space . . .

WC – 4816


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The Doctor walked at an increasingly fast pace – at least until they came to a fork in the road. It didn't look like a difficult choice to Frank – the road to the right continued much as it had whereas the road to the left was narrow and overgrown.

"What?" he asked

"I'm not sure which one I came down," the Doctor had a puzzled expression and pulled his sonic screwdriver from a pocket,

"They are not exactly similar . . . what is that?"

"My sonic screwdriver – great for all situations … well … except deadlocks, it doesn't do deadlocks." He babbled as he started walking down the left path.

"Are you sure that's the right way?"

"Trust me I haven't led you wrong yet have I?"

"No but I wouldn't say you've led me right yet either!" despite his words the soldier followed the alien,

Most of the previous journey had been in the warm sunshine with a cooling breeze however within a few minutes of turning left the path entered a dark and motionless wood. The Doctor bounced once in recognition but remained silent. Without the warmth of the sun the light breeze (that seemed to flow through the wood without disturbing it) was chilling. The brisk pace the Doctor was setting did little to warm Frank – his sweat drenched clothes only added to his misery. Nothing could be done though so Frank didn't see any point in complaining. In fact as a professional soldier he put the feeling out his mind and concentrated on not tripping over and keeping up with the Doctor.

Half an hour of silent, fast-paced walking through the wood and they emerged out the other side to open cultivated fields. The sun had gone down and the light wind out in the open changed to a frozen solid wall. The shock of it stopped Frank but the Doctor didn't react, he didn't even notice Frank's distress. The human rubbed his arms and then curled them around his chest. Exhaling he jogged to catch up with the Doctor. Barely ten minutes out the wood and something in the Doctor's clothing started beeping; slowly at first then gaining in speed and volume.

"That's n…not g…good is it?" Frank asked anxiously,

"No . . . in fact we should probably . . . well RUN!" the Doctor said and took off. Frank struggled to keep up but was sure the Doctor was being careful not to run too far ahead.

After fifteen minutes of flat out running and just when Frank thought he couldn't continue the Doctor gave a loud cry of happiness,

"There she is!" Frank (when he gathered the energy) lifted his head but could see nothing resembling a ship on the horizon. He concluded it was cloaked and put his head back down to where it had been drooping onto his chest, carefully watching the uneven ground below.

Suddenly the Doctor stopped and they were standing in front of a big blue wooden box. The Doctor hurriedly put a key in the lock,

"What's that?" Frank asked,

"My ship!" the Doctor answered smiling as he turned the key,

"That is not a ship it's a box!" Frank argued but was too tired and cold to be angry, nervous or confused,

"No it's my ship," the Doctor said and slipped inside.

There was the sudden sound of high heels on metal and a large shout,

"Where the HELL have you been? You've been gone for hours and there was some sort of count down started up . . ." Frank moved to the door to peer in as the voice continued,

"And you're always telling me not to run . . . off." the voice paused as its speaker suddenly spied Frank as he stood gaping,

"Oh Donna – sorry, this is Fra . . ."

"He's frozen solid, Doctor go get a blanket or a coat," Donna stepped past the Doctor and stood to the side of the entrance non-threatening and encouraging him to enter.

"Come on in here and warm up, I'm Donna Nobel,"

"Thank you ma'am," Frank could feel himself going red with embarrassment – he was acting like a virgin bride: not the experienced military man he was. He took a brave step in and looked around in surprise.

"You're American?" Donna asked in surprised delight, she led him up to the only chair in the control room and he sat down. The Doctor had manoeuvred them into the vortex and disappeared through a door,

"Colonel Frank Cromwell, Ms Nobel," the man said absentmindedly still gazing around,

"Call me Donna please,"

"Yes Ma'am," Donna rolled her but smiled as Frank continued,

"You travel with the Doctor but you are from Earth and he … is not?" a green light blinked twice drawing his attention,

"Yes I live in London with my mum and grandfather," although not one to generally offer personal information to strangers, Donna sensed Frank was nervous and she wanted to reassure him. There was a brief silence as Frank digested her words,

"So if I asked how an American colonel ended up on a planet miles from Earth and out his time he'd answer . . . "

"That's classified Ma'am,"

"That's what I thought," Donna smiled and patted the chair,

"The Doctor will either know or he'll find out," Donna said half as a warning and half a boast. When Frank visible winched Donna's smile widened,

"He already knows, of course," that was when the Doctor re-appeared with the biggest furriest coat Donna had ever seen, a leather jacket, a blanket and a cup of tea.

"Err I wasn't sure what to get – and the TARDIS moved the wardrobe," Donna grabbed the fur coat and handed it to Frank,

"You can choose something more . . . likeable later . . . if you're staying?" Donna said ignoring the comment about the TARDIS – at least for a minute.

"He's staying for a little bit, we have to go pick up some more lost boys," the Doctor smiled at that,

"We'll have to hang around the vortex for a while – you could help me organise my library, then we'll take them all home," the Doctor paused,

"You alright with that?" he asked Donna,

"Well I'm not going to tidy up but sure," although Frank had wrapped the coat around him he was looking at it like he expected it to bite – he was also staying away from the tea.

"All that spare time will give you plenty of opportunity to explain EXACTLY WHAT happened?" Donna said turning to face the Doctor with hands on hips. He winched at her tone,

"I came back as soon as I could there was this black hole: it affected the planets time – I wasn't gone for four hours Donna I was gone for over eight. The first four for me lasted barely ten minutes for you!"

"You're not making ANY sense WHAT so ever!" Donna told him and looked at Frank to answer her question. The military man, in no hurry to have her shout at him, merely shrugged.

"MEN!" Donna said and stormed off through the interior arch. Frank watched her go and then looked around the control room once more.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" the Doctor said as he stroked the nearest consol. Frank wasn't sure what to say and wondered if this wasn't all some strange nightmare. The Doctor frowned as Frank remained silent,

"You alright now?"

"Sorry it's just a lot to take in," he said slowly,

"One minute I'm falling into a wormhole, facing death an explosion seconds behind me, next I'm running through an alien wood and now I'm in the craziest ship I've ever seen,"

"I've faced death more times that I can count," the Doctor grinned and continued,

"Forgotten all the times I have died, except the times when I've changed – not likely to forget those." Frank shook his head,

"Do you enjoy talking non-sense and confusing us lowly humans?" Frank asked with remarkable insight,

"Of course he does – fun innit Doctor?" Donna said suddenly reappearing,

"Of … I …," the Doctor blustered and Donna smirked,

"You going to show Frank to a room?" she asked impatiently,

"Yes, yes, of course," the Doctor hesitated,

"Unless the TARDIS is still mad at you," Donna said with a challenge,

"Black holes give her indigestion." He said defensively and as if to prove his words something all around them gurgled loudly,

"See!" he said and stroked the consol again,

"Oh for goodness sake!" Donna fumed and beckoned Frank,

"I'll show you, you can have a room opposite mine!"

"Donna!" the Doctor stood up straight and looked worried,

"Not Rose or Martha's room," Donna said with understanding. Frank got up and followed her worried about who Rose and Martha were – did they also … date? … Was that the right word? Were they all in a relationship with the Doctor? Is that what he did pick up people from Earth and … Were there any men here? … The Doctor hadn't said anything about what he wanted in return for this journey home . . .

As Frank worried needlessly while he walked in silence just behind Donna she talked non-stop about the TARDIS and the Doctor and all the running they did … (was running a code for something?) … then she spoke about the Doctor saving the planet and how they meet while she was in a wedding dress … (who was she marrying?) … the slave-owning human race of the future.

Eventually Frank just wondered how she could speak for so long. Now he was finally warm he was very curious about the ship. He was not going to worry about things he couldn't control. He started asking Donna no-end of questions. Donna couldn't answer most of them but she gave them her best guess. Frank, a stoic professional soldier, tailored his questions to gather as much information as possible but found himself gaping like a schoolboy again as Donna recounted amazing tales. She spoke with an openness that reminded him of his wife and he found it hard to stay aloof and professional as his worries slipped away.

When they finally stopped at a door Frank found he was eagerly anticipating what his room would look like. The brief walk through the ship had built in him an expectation and when Donna opened the door to an all white empty, except for an all white bed. Frank couldn't hide his disappointment but turned to smile at Donna. He paused at the sight of a mischievous grin on her face and while he stood with his back to his room trying to figure out what she found so funny he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Turning back around his room was suddenly decorated with black metal, camouflaged materials and filled with army toys . . . toys?

"Toy's?" he said with a frown. Donna snapped her fingers and the toys disappeared. If Frank looked surprised Donna looked shocked and then giggled,

"I didn't think that would work. Better?"

"Not what I would have . . ." before he could finish the room completely changed and was now a replica to what he had pictured,

"How in god's name is that possible?"

"The TARDIS reads minds – it translates languages too,"

"This ship is reading my mind?" Worry and panic crashed back again,

"Yea but don't worry it's a ship!" Donna laughed,

"So the Doctor isn't psychic too?"

"Not like the TARDIS but he does have all these freaky mental powers. They're all based on touch though," again Frank's mind went where it shouldn't and he quickly shook his head clear before the ship turned his room into a porn set. Then another worrying thought crossed his mind,

"Do he and the ship communicate?"

"Maybe … Probably … I'm not really sure." Donna watched as the soldier tried to conceal panic and dismay,

"You can trust the Doctor … I swear. And unless you were planning on murdering me or him the TARDIS will keep your secrets."

There was a pause since Donna couldn't see through the mask Frank put on.

"So where is your bedroom?" he asked then wondered why he would ask such a thing,

"Just opposite for now but who knows about tomorrow!" Donna pointed to the door opposite and smiled,

"What does that mean?" … (Would she be sharing with the doctor tomorrow?)

"The ship moves rooms around – don't try to understand it. If she likes you, and I think she does, you'll be fine. We once lost an Arcadidion Space Trader for a week cause the TARDIS 'lost' him. Fortunately they don't need food or drink the way we do." Frank looked at her bemused,

"You ramble like the Doctor," he pointed out,

"Oy I'm not that bad!"

"Is anyone?"

"Not anyone I've ever met!" the two laughed easily, then the Colonel's professionalism kicked in and the moment got awkward,

"I should get changed," he said rather suddenly emotionless,

"Oh yes course. The ship will provide you with new clothes. And just wonder about when you're done – I'll probably be in the kitchen." Donna started wondering down the corridor before Frank had walked through his door.

"What the hell have I got myself into?" Frank muttered to himself as his door closed a little sharply behind him.

"The ship likes me huh?" he said shaking the hand that it had nearly crushed.

The relief at being alone was immense. He thought even Colonel Jack might find himself out his depth around these two, well he hoped anyway. Ever since he'd emerged from the Stargate he had felt like a cadet again or a child irrationally trusting and gullible. So far his trust seemed to be well placed but he couldn't let his guard down. The reports by SG-1 were full of danger coming from the most benign starting points. Despite their friendly appearance these two could secretly be enemies, Goa'uld even! The very fate of Earth might be at stake! And didn't that just make him feel pressured and nervous.

Deciding the Earth would survive if he washed and dressed in dry clothes Frank moved around the highly disturbing room and into a bathroom – an exact replica of his home bathroom. He ignored the homesick feeling but then the TARDIS changed it anyway. This awesome feat of technology merely made him feel uncomfortable. At once there was a rumbling sound around him, a strangely wounded sound. Frank resolved not to feel guilty at hurting an inanimate ships feelings! Immediately his warm shower turned freezing. Jumping out he spoke out loud,

"Geeze I'm sorry this is fuckin' weird ok?"

There was no answer but when he put his hand back in the water it was warm again.

While Frank and the TARDIS got to know each other, Donna wondered slowly back to the control room and watched the Doctor stare blankly at the outside door.

"Thinking of running away?"

"Always … sorry what?" Donna ignored him,

"How long is our guest going to be with us this time?"

"Hum … oh well that depends on the TARDIS she really doesn't like black holes."

"She likes Frank!" Donna grinned,

"Oh sure right now,"

"What does that mean?"

"She's just showering him with attention cause she's mad at me," he said,

"Well he's certainly going to liven this place up," Donna's grin turned evil,

"Great that's all I need," the Doctor sighed,

"Come on then I said I'd be in the kitchen,"

"Why do I have to come if you said YOU would meet him in the kitchen?"

"Doctor!"

"Oh fine then,"

The Human and Time Lord walked side by side to the kitchen. It took them a little bit longer than usual because the TARDIS moved Frank's bedroom so it intersected their route.

"Come on Colonel we're on our way to dinner!" Donna said happily.

The kitchen was very similar to Donna's because she was still the favourite and it gave her comfort rather than made her homesick. The two men sat around the table in silence as Donna cooked; burnt pasta and cold sauce was the speciality today. She talked non-stop about all the glorious places the Doctor had taken her to . . . and the trouble he got them in. She seemed oblivious to the uncomfortable silence between them but she was, in fact just ignoring it. She had not missed the Doctor's aversion to soldiers and guns but he had gotten on alright with Mad Martha and that Private Ross Jenkins kid so she thought he would warm to Frank the Yank.

About halfway through dinner a screen (disguised as a TV) turned on flashing up an unknown symbols,

"Really? Are you sure? Well alright then," the Doctor said confusingly. Donna stared at him until he explained,

"The TARDIS says she will be ready to find your friends tomorrow. She'll need a longer recovery time after that but your colleagues will be here then,"

"That … that's very … nice? Thanks?"

"Means you can look after them – I'm not a charter service," the Doctor said moodily and even Donna found it hard to keep a cheery attitude after that.

After Frank left Donna frowned at him,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, sorry, black holes they just … bad memories,"

"Rose?" she asked softly aware he might just get up and leave at her question.

This time he stayed and told her the whole story, explaining about the Ood. She listened and smiled eventually he was smiling too. Both went to their (separate) beds and had good dreams for a change.

Frank, meanwhile, started the night by pacing. He intended to stay alert, away from the bed and fully dressed. The TARDIS had other ideas.

When the Doctor had found out she liked to 'play' with his companions when they were supposed to be sleeping he had chastised her and stressed the importance of sleep for humans. Time Lords could go weeks without any sleep but functioned better with a couple of hours a night.

When the TARDIS realised Frank intended to stay awake she considered asking the Doctor for help (that was always her first 'instinct') but he was in the middle of a very nice dream. She thought about releasing a sleeping gas and ran through nine thousand six hundred and two possible types and the positive and negative side affects but concluded he wouldn't trust them after that. In the end the TARDIS started slowly raising the temperature until he took off his jacket, shoes and trousers. Then she tilted the room just a little so that with the heat it was enough to throw his balance and get him to seat down. Then it was just a little melody just inside hearing range and he was asleep.

WC 3156


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Early next morning Frank wondered into the control room wearing his uniform which had been inexplicably cleaned. The Doctor was already busy trying to find the right black hole and, feeling slightly guilty for his less-than welcoming attitude yesterday he spoke rapidly to Frank, nattering about whatever crossed his mind. The different attitude left the colonel concerned the alien was mad (not to mention he barely understood one word in five). But he bravely stood next to the Doctor in front of the consol and nodded whenever the alien paused for breath.

About an hour later – when his watch said it was half nine, and Frank thought he could take no more, the Doctor stepped back and shouted,

"DONNA YOU COMING?"

"Yes, yes space man, god what time is it?" she appeared looking fresh (as always). Excitement was visible in every line of her body and her phone in her hand … her phone?

"What's that for?" the Doctor asked, pulling down the big level as he did,

"Photo!" she said smiling brightly,

"Donna we're not here to sight see!" he said, pushed a button and ran to the door where Frank was already waiting,

"Go!" the Doctor said opening the TARDIS door,

Frank hurried out eyes searching all around,

"Major! Major over here NOW!" Donna squeezed past the Doctor and searched the sky – finding the black hole right above them she snapped a couple of times and then waited by the door.

Major Henry Boyd was urging his team towards them before Frank could shout a second time.

Mere seconds after she landed the TARDIS was leaving again.

"Donna!" the Doctor admonished,

"For my granddad," she said unapologetically and turned to look at the four new guests. The Doctor was rubbish at introductions, being rude and all that. Three men each had a massive gun in their hands stood protectively in front of the sole female who didn't have a gun.

"My name is Colonel Frank Cromwell and I come from Stargate Command."

"With all due respect … sir, how do I know that?"

The Doctor groaned,

"He's even more suspicious than you!"

"Quiet," Donna hushed him,

"Look I get that you work for some secret military whatever but here is definitely better than there yeah?" Donna started all sweetness but as Henry and the team looked around and nodded with a shell-shocked silence she suddenly roared,

"Then put your flipping guns away!"

Henry nodded to his team and they lowered their guns so they were pointing down and held loosely in one hand,

"Not quite the rescue party we were expecting sir?" he asked and looked knowingly when Frank grimaced,

"You thought we were as dead as we did?"

"I'm sorry Major – the SGC tried but . . ."

"I understand sir," in fact the team looked surprisingly calm.

"I'm Donna Nobel, this is the Doctor,"

"… The … Doctor?" Hank asked looking at Frank, who just struggled,

"Ma'am, I'm Major Henry Boyd this is Doctor Emily . . ."

"Amazing absolutely amazing," the lady on the team (small only because her teammates were so tall) stepped forward wondering up the ramp and gazing around,

"The level of technology is astonishing – I'm no Doctor Carter but this . . . the obvious inter-dimension … it's just …. remarkable." The Doctor was back to being happy – preening away,

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he said,

"Oh I've never seen … never even imagined . . . "

Hank cleared his throat pointedly,

"Sorry Sir," Emily took a step back towards her teammates. The Doctor stepped closer to her; clearly enamoured with the non-soldier,

"You like my ship?" he asked like a proud father and ushered her to the consul,

"Oh yes . . ." she proceeded to praise every aspect she could see and then started asking questions. Her team shared an exasperated look and then focused on Colonel Cromwell,

"They'll be awhile did you want to see your rooms?" Donna asked eagerly – she liked watching how people reacted to the décor,

"Rooms?" Hank directed the question at Frank,

"We have a lot to talk about," Frank said sadly,

"But first you could finish your introductions?" Donna suggested,

"Sorry, call me Hank," Instead of introducing his teammates Hank let them speak for themselves,

"Lieutenant Albert Edwards Ma'am,"

"Captain Dale Davis,"

"Is this some new SGC alliance sir?" Hank asked wearily taking another look at where the Doctor had led Emily to the consul and was watching her point to various dials and levels,

"Not exactly …"

"How do we know you are even from Earth?"

"He's not," Donna said pointing at the Doctor who was now underneath the TARDIS control pulling wires out to show Emily,

"But … Human right?" Hank asked, his voice tight,

"Nope," Donna said and then asked almost with a daring tone,

"You gonna shoot him?"

"Oy I heard that!" the alien said,

"Not yet," Hank said and after looking around again continued,

"But I'd like someone to tell me what is going on?"

In the silence after his question the TARDIS suddenly groaned and shuddered violently throwing all of them to the floor,

"Oh come on we weren't there that long!" moaned the Doctor and pulled himself up to the consol. He bashed a button a couple of times but nothing happened,

"You wanna tell me what's go…going . . . ?" Hank's question was interrupted as the TARDIS suddenly flipped over and everyone went sliding over the floor and into each other. The Doctor recovered fastest and crawled under the open consol to start meshing wires together.

"I demand to know what's happening!" Hank yelled from where he was lying flat on the floor and clinging to the rail,

"I demand you STOP shouting!" Donna shouted back … louder, causing the Doctor to chuckle but as the shuddering got worse he stopped and then everything started to spin,

"It's going to rip apart!" Captain Dale said casting anxious eyes to the door. Before he could make a move closer the artificial gravity cut out sending everyone flying off in different directions. They each grabbed hold of whatever was closest and held on as the rotating ship groaned.

"Not my ship, I … just … need … to … HA … ouch … got IT!" The Doctor had grabbed the back of the sole chair and was pulling himself along it to reach the controls. Just as he reached the edge the TARDIS flipped over and his back crashed into the controls. Whatever he landed on sorted the gravity out and everyone crashed back onto the ground. Everyone paused in the sudden stillness to get their breath back. Emily giggled when she saw Albert was stuck on one of the columns high in the air. Hank and Donna had been holding onto the railing. Dale had one hand on the railing and the other held Emily securely. Frank was at the bottom of one of the columns.

The Doctor was the first to unsteadily get to his feet and was soon pushing buttons, pulling levers and cooing to his still groaning ship.

Donna was the second to move, taking a threatening step towards him,

"She gets indigestion?" she snapped,

"That wasn't indigestion! That was more like crashing!" she continued angrily,

"Yes sorry about that . . ." the explanation he tried to give was lost as Donna faced the now standing Americans.

"He's not usually this bad," she said.

"Err guys . . ." Albert called from high in the air and Hank and Dale quickly helped him down then Hank turned back to Frank,

"Could someone please explain what's going on – the last time I knew what was going on we were being torn apart by a black hole!"

Dale and Albert were holding their guns firmly in their hands again (but pointing downwards).

"The last time I knew anything certain I was falling threw the Stargate: a shape charge seconds behind me." Frank waited to if the Doctor or Donna would add anything but the Doctor was muttering over the TARDIS consul and Donna had tactically joined him,

"How do we know you're from Earth? From the SGC?" Hank asked him quietly,

"Jack told me you were smart, that you knew what was happening to you. They sent threw a MALP when you didn't return and the video was working. From our point of view you were like statues frozen in time . . ." the Doctor snorted – giving them his response to the phrase and also letting them know he could hear them,

"Colonel O'Neill told me he was the one that had recommended your promotion – he blamed himself. Felt damn guilty there was no way to save you," There was a pause as SG-10 decided Frank really was from Stargate Command.

"I was just thinking we have to get to the Stargate – over and over," Hank said,

"When the time distortion affected the SGC's communication I led a team in expecting an incursion. Instead the Stargate wouldn't shut down. It was drawing power from the black hole and time had started to slow down." Hank and Emily both froze with sudden understanding,

"It didn't occur to me that the effects of the black hole would travel through the wormhole," Hank looked vaguely ill at the thought,

"Well if the idiots had listened to me they wouldn't," the Doctor muttered.

"That's about all I understood – the plan was to self-destruct and hope for the best. Seconds before we did a couple of Jack's team arrived, gave us a big bomb and I was hanging over the wormhole!"

"How do you know Jack? You just admitted you don't work at the SGC but you talk about the colonel like he's a friend," Hank asked Frank,

"I worked with him – was there when he married Sara and I listened when he was worried about spending so much time away from home. We were best friends until I made a mistake," Frank admitted,

"So what happened when you arrived through the wormhole?" Hank asked, avoiding a painful subject,

"I met him," Frank pointed to the Doctor as if that explained everything,

"The explosion that scientist sent through split the wormhole in two – sending your connection to a safe planet while the bit with the black hole jumped to a harmless planet which immediately starting feeling the effects of the black hole." The Doctor explained from where he was once again lying under the consul – no one but Emily really understood him though.

"He said black holes don't affect his species . . ." Frank went back to explaining,

In the background Dale muttered to Emily,

"But he looks human?"

"Negate their affects. I said I can negate their affects!" the Doctor interjected,

"And you thought about us?" Hank quickly concluded, ignoring the Doctor,

"I told him about your situation, he found where you were and now you're here,"

"How much time has passed? It must be years?" Hank's question affected all his team with Emily visibly tearing,

"A couple of hundred years!" Frank said softly. Emily burst into tears, collapsing to her knees and the three men lost all facial colour and shivered in shock. The Doctor was stood with his back to everyone,

"Don't worry we'll take you back to … like the day after you left – won't we?" Donna had moved closer and given them the hope Frank had been trying to avoid,

"Actually . . ." he started but couldn't finish. Donna fixed a fierce glare at the Doctor,

"Doctor!"

"I already explained all this – look the SGC is a complex event in the space/time . . ." everyone was looking at him blankly,

"Seven years after," he said simply turning to look at them.

"I can take you back seven years after you left."

"Why not sooner?" Hank asked trying to remain calm. The humans were all stood together staring at him accusingly making him feel guilty … as if he had any control over this?

"It's complicated but essentially some moments in time can't be altered – like the volcano in Pompeii," the Doctor looked pointedly at Donna,

"Unfortunately the SGC has quite a few and I can't take you back until after they've occurred."

"Or what?" Hank asked,

"End of the Earth," the Doctor said seriously,

"That's Ridiculous . . ." Captain Dale stepped forward towards the Doctor a finger twitching on his gun,

"CAPTAIN!" Hank yelled stopping him,

"We don't understand the laws of time and space – that's how we ended up in this mess." Hank paused and thought – Donna's reaction to the mention of Pompeii had not gone unnoticed,

"I trust you," he said to Frank and asked him.

"Do you trust him?" Frank took a moment to look at the serious look on the Doctor's face,

"Yes,"

"Ok then," Dale and Bert started arguing with him but Emily stayed motionless on the floor,

"Are you ok?" Donna asked softly,

"I should be dead I know that I know you saved me … saved us," her words didn't go unnoticed by her teammates who stopped arguing (none of them had even thanked their rescuers,

"I'm grateful or I want to be – I have a son, he's nine and I'm all he's got."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said but remained firm. Her teammates exchanged looks,

"I didn't know you had a son?" Dale knelt by her other side.

"I'm twenty-five and he's nine. My parents threw me out and we had nothing. I thought when I got this job – things would be alright. I mean I knew the dangers but … our first mission."

"But you have a PHD?" Dale asked,

"I graduated early – my parents paid for extra tuition and private school and when I got pregnant they told me I'd wasted it all – squandered my gifts. My baby arrived just before I started college. I moved out and got a scholarship."

"Impressive; going to uni at sixteen!" Donna smiled,

"Definitely," Bert said,

"You didn't know?" Donna was never one to shy away from judgemental questions,

"We didn't get much time to get to know each other before . . . " Hank defended. There was an awkward silence until Dale asked,

"If two hundred years have passed how can you take us to seven years after we left? Wait! Do we have to stay here for seven years?"

"Definitely NOT," the Doctor said huffing and made his way back to the controls.

"Time machine!" Frank said – childish glee completely out of place on his usually serious face (but hello? Time Machine)

"Really?" the excitement on Emily's face was muted by her distress,

"Oh yes … in fact we can go right now!" the Doctor crowed,

"I thought you said we'd need to stay awhile – for your ship to recover?" Frank said confused,

"Turns out I underestimated her!" the Doctor said suddenly and pulled a big level.

"We're going home?" Emily asked as the TARDIS around them gurgled,

"Yes,"

"But it'll be 2007?"

"That's right," the Doctor said impatiently as the TARDIS started groaning again.

"You aren't rushing her are you?" Donna asked with her hands on her hips,

"Donna, trust me … everything will be fine." As the Doctor finished speaking the TARDIS landed heavily and everyone ended up on the floor again.

"Oof," they all slowly stood again looking at the door nervously.

First at the door, Emily's face broke into an eager and excited smile,

"Home," she breathed out as the door opened. Whatever she saw stopped her in her tracks and she asked again,

"So it'll be Earth in 2007?" the Doctor was replying as he, Donna, Frank and her teammates hurried to her side,

"Yes … Err."

It was definitely not twentieth century Earth,

"Are you sure about that?" she asked,

"Err," the Doctor moved back to the consul just as part of it exploded with sparks,

"Oh well fine!" he yelled at the temperamental machine.

Everyone was standing in line in front of the still open TARDIS door watching him,

"I think we are stuck here for a day or two," he said as he headed back towards them.

"And where is here?" Donna asked and then grinned at the awe struck faces of SG-10 and Frank,

"Leave those inside," she said pointing to their massive guns,

"Huh … Oh right … we better … um …," Hank lowered his gun and stumbled out the TARDIS looking at the scene in front of him – the other four Americans were quick to follow,

"Looks familiar . . . definitely Earth …" the Doctor headed out and while he was looking around the others followed him out, Donna closing the TARDIS door behind them.

A man walking passed stopped and looked at them,

"Oh …"

"DOCTOR!" the stranger called as he got closer,

"… Dear,"

"You came back, that was brave of you,"

WC 2823


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this has taken sooooooooo very long to update.

I got absolutely stuck with this timeline, then I was completely distraction by another story I'm writing and then it was the Glee Live tour and all I have been about to think about has been Glee stories (which I've forbidden myself from starting because I currently have an even amount of completed and WIP stories and that's only changing in one way).

Chapter 7

"Call General Hammond see what he can dig up on Mrs Noble," Jack ordered Sam,

"Aren't you going to call Timmy?" Daniel asked causing Jack to shudder,

"Not if I can help it; mans a menace,"

"He wasn't that bad," Daniel defended half-heartedly.

A phone call later they had an address, directions and a promise for more information soon. After making a quick stop for food they found a bus stop. It was just past six so everyone was rushing around trying to get home. Suddenly while looking at bus routes they heard Mrs Noble screech behind them,

"I told them I did; don't know why I keep going back to that place they never get it right. I know it's convenient and cheap but I'm beginning to think it's not worth it: every time Donna sends you a funny picture I have to visit them twice. And that one with the ponytail he gives me the creeps … I know dad … just waiting for a bus. Did the garage call? If I have to spend another day on these buses! … Thank goodness. Are you going to look at your stars tonight? … Alright but take care its near-freezing already. Is Geoff home yet? … Did Donna phone? … Oh that girl honestly what is she thinking she needs to think about settling down … I know dad… alright then … bye," throughout the phone conversation SG-1 cringed at her loudness. Jack decided to wait and speak to her in her home. A bus arrived and while she pushed her way up the stairs Jack motioned to his team to stay between the two doors,

"I don't know what's worse this or the underground," Daniel said adjusting his glasses after someone knocked them lopsided trying to get off the bus. A young woman stood wedged between Sam and Daniel smiled at the archaeologist,

"The underground; at least on here we can open windows and get some air," she said with a heavy accent,

"I hadn't considered that … sorry," Daniel was shoved into her as a larger-than-average woman pushed past to get off,

"Not your fault, so are you from America?" she asked,

"Yes and you're from Scotland right?"

"Good guess most Ame…people guess Ireland, or Australia,"

"Most people guess Canadians,"

"I cheated … I saw the flag badge on your friend," she nodded towards Jack.

Daniel and the girl, Katrina, carried on their conversation until it was time for her to get off,

"It was nice talking to you, don't mind Londoners they're alright unless rushing about," she said smiling as she got off,

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Jack said shaking his head,

"What?" Sam sniggered as Jack explained why her hand had got lower on his back even though more space had become available. Daniel blushed but couldn't argue after finding her business card in his back pocket. SG-1 followed their target off the bus but waited at the sheltered bus stop because they wanted to hear back from General Hammond.

The sun had set over an hour ago and a cold wind howled around them. In the twenty minutes they sat there it rained, snowed and then there was a hailstorm. Luckily they had changed at the hotel so were wearing mountain gear. They did struggle to hear General Hammond on speakerphone when he called;

"Mrs Sylvia Noble lives with her father, husband and daughter. Wilfred Mott; born in Greenwich, London, December 1929. He joined the army in the later stages of World War Two despite being underage. After he returned from Palestine in 1948 he married his childhood sweetheart Joan Smith. A year later their daughter Sylvia was born. Mrs Mott died in childbirth in 1953: the baby also died and Mr Mott never remarried. Miss Mott married Geoffrey Noble in 1970. Two years on and their only child, Donna was born. The four have lived together in the same house for over twenty years." George paused,

"There is nothing else that stands out; a couple of parking tickets, one drunk and disorderly arrests a couple of years ago: nothing to indicate what you're walking into."

"Ok sir thank you," Jack hung up and faced his teammates,

"By all accounts this is just an average family but stay sharp alright," he said and headed off down the road. Not having to go through customs meant Jack and Sam still had a handgun each but they made no moves towards them. Standing on the doorstop Jack pressed the doorway twice and then took a step back,

"Who could that be now?" Jack plastered a smile on his face at the screech he unfortunately recognised,

"Yes?" the door was pulled opened and Sylvia Noble Nee Mott stood expectantly,

"Good evening Ma'am my name is Jack this is Daniel, Sam and Murray," Jack paused,

"And?"

"We were hoping to speak to you about a photo you had developed last year,"

"Last year? What photo? And how do you know what photos I've got?"

"A guy from the photo shop you use published it in a magazine. When we spoke to him he confessed it was yours …"

"The cheek … that sneaky …"

"We were hoping to speak to the person who took it. Would that be you?"

"How should I know … I don't even know what photo you liked … anyway why do you even want to know? Who are you?"

"We . . ." Jack took a little step to the right and looked back at his team. Why did they not plan what they were going to say?

"We work for a rival magazine and really wanted to see if you had any others," Daniel spoke up, it wasn't possible to be impervious to Daniel but Sylvia Noble came close.

"What photo are you talking about?" Jack handed over the copy General Hammond had given them,

"Sam here just loved it," Daniel leaned a tad closer with a whispered conspiracy,

"I don't really know what it is actually, do you?" Daniel's voice had a butter-wouldn't-melt quality and the question was deceptively innocent,

"Oh I've not seen that one; my daughter must have sent it to my dad. I get his pictures done for him. Who knows what that is or why she sent it. I really don't know what she's doing now or where she is." Mrs Noble said and handed the photo back to Daniel,

"May we speak to your daughter?"

"She's not here."

"Ms I sorry the store wasn't real clear on your name, gave us your address easily enough, think Teal'C scared them," Daniel smiled apologetically,

"Mrs Noble," the woman folded her arms across her chest, Daniels charm was fading,

"Right I'm so sorry, Mrs Noble do you have any idea where your daughter might be?"

"I told you no,"

"Would we be able to speak to your husband or father?"

"My husband is still at work and do you really want to disturb an old man with this?" she asked harshly,

"It's a good photo – Perhaps it could even lead to a permanent job," Sylvia's eyes lit up,

"No more temping," she said to herself,

"Alright my dad will be on the hill looking at the stars. Donna often visits him. Don't press him!" she warned,

"Thank you very much," Daniels' smile was genuine.

The four members of SG-1 wondered up the hill and discussed how normal Sylvia seemed. They all agreed she was human … probably.

"And annoying," Jack added and continued to berate the woman as they walked up the road towards Wilfred and hopefully an explanation. Sam, Daniel and Teal'C easily tuned him out.

There were no clouds above them anymore but no more than two or three stars were visible. Sam stared upwards trying to calculate if they had visited them. It was a short walk and they easily spotted Wilfred seating alone in front of a telescope listening to headphones. They were heading up from behind him but Jack slid round to his right so it didn't appear like they were sneaking about. He motioned Daniel and Sam to go first,

"Sir?" Daniel tested gently to see if he could hear them but there was no reply. With his eye glued to the telescope Daniel looked helplessly at Sam,

"Err you could wave a hand in front of the lens," she suggested undecidedly,

"I don't want to scare him," Daniel said right as the pensioner pulled his eyes away from the telescope and noticed them,

"Arh!" he cried out stumbling to his feet. He took a step back before calming himself and removed his headphones,

"Sorry, sorry," Daniel held his arms out peacefully,

"Cor blimey you scared the living daylights out of me!" he said worryingly holding his chest with one hand and the back of his chair with the other,

"Sorry Mr Mott your daughter told us we would find you up here,"

"Sylvia? Is everything alright?" he took a step forward but kept his grip on the chair. He ran his eyes over SG-1 raising an eyebrow at Teal'C but saying nothing,

"Yes sorry, everything is fine my name is Daniel this is Sam, Jack and Murray. We were hoping you could tell us how to contact your granddaughter,"

"Donna? What do you want to speak to her for?" there was curiosity as well as worry at Daniel's question,

"We were hoping she could help us with an urgent matter,"

"Donna help … how could Donna help you? You're Americans aren't you … what could Donna help you with?"

"This photo she sent you we were wondering if she had any others."

"And all four of you came to find her?" he asked sceptically,

"It might lead to a permanent job for her," Daniel thought Wilfred would also be enticed by a good job for Donna however the elderly man didn't seem as eager as his daughter had been,

"What photo would that be?" he asked but with no real enthusiasm like he could guess which one they meant. Daniel handed him the photo. Wilfred moved closer and brought the photo up close to his face. When he saw which photo they had he frowned,

"I keep getting pictures like that but I don't know what they are. Donna reckons they are just one of her mates messing about."

"You've never seen this picture before?"

"Not one like that no. Got another one last week looked like the arctic or somewhere like that … almost like an alien world it did."

"And Miss Noble doesn't know where they are coming from?"

"No she just blames one of her friends. Said they've been messing about with a computer and sending her made up pictures." Well that made things difficult: if they told him they knew it wasn't just a computer-generated image he would want to know how they knew.

"Could we speak to her?"

"She'll be out down the pub right now with them friends of hers,"

"What pub would that be?"

"The Old Ship, on Upper Mall: it's about a mile … that way, down on the river."

"Ok thank you,"

SG-1 started walking in the direction of the pub,

"Danny can you find Upper mall on the map?" The archaeologist passed the photo to Sam then unfolded the London A-Z map and looked it over while walking.

"Mr Mott did not seem to recognise the photo at all," Teal'C said from his position at Daniel's side.

"Could he have been acting?" Sam was walking next to Jack in front but turned slightly to speak to everyone,

"No … I don't think so," as Daniel answered Teal'C grabbed his arm and steered the archaeologist through the allotment gateway (instead of straight into the metal barrier).

"But it's a possibility," she pressed,

"I suppose so. Thanks Teal'c." They stopped while waiting for a route,

"So do we think this Donna will know it's a photo?" Sam said looking down at the picture in her hand,

"Even if she does she'll probably claim the same thing," Jack muttered in frustration,

"And to get either of them to talk about it we have to admit we know it's a photo and if we do that . . ." Sam summed up the situation.

"Got it; down this road, across the high street, down any one of quite a few little roads to a really big road and along a little bit."

"After you." Jack offered the map reader and the four started to walk down the wet pavement – small puddles were starting to freeze and the wind began to howl around them again. Daniel and Teal'C were walking alongside each other in front of Jack and Sam.

"No way is General Hammond going to allow us to give up anything classified." Jack said firmly,

"I think we can trust him … at least" Daniel said leaping over a large puddle and landing ankle deep in the middle of it,

"It's not a matter of trust Daniel it's a matter of spilling classified data." Jack said rolling his eyes and hiding a smile,

"We're talking about one old man." As he spoke Daniel hopped about on one leg and shook the other to try and air dry his shoes.

"Is he though? Just a harmless old guy? If he recognised the photo he lied about it … he is not exactly trustworthy," Jack questioned thoughtfully,

"He was genuinely concerned about his granddaughter. And I don't think he was lying." Daniel commented, now leaping about on the other leg,

"Because of us?" Sam asked,

"Maybe … or he was just an old man concerned with family," Daniel suggested and resigned himself to wet feet for the time being with a sigh,

"If he was worried because of us you know that makes it worse," Jack stated,

"Why would Wilfred-Mott fear us?" Teal'C asked Daniel,

"Well if there is something … alien going on here they would fear being discovered by the American military. There have been a lot of movies that depict peaceful aliens being dissected by the military … usually our military,"

Sam tried to hide a smile at the look of patriotic outrage on Jacks' face while Teal'C looked thoughtful,

"So this makes it more likely that Wilfred-Mott is not who he claims to be and lying about the photograph?" he concluded,

"Yes,"

"Not necessarily,"

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"I don't think he was lying,"

"So you've said but maybe he was and the three of them are some sort of aliens who can help us,"

"So what; you think they have lived on Earth … in England … even fighting in World War Two since at least 1928 but happen to leave briefly to visit a planet about to be swallowed by a black hole? To take a picture he then got developed by a photo shop?" Sam seemed to be siding with Daniels POV.

"Maybe?"

"Might that planet have been their home world?" At Teal'C's suggestion Jack jerked round, snapping his fingers up at the man,

"That's a thought!"

"That doesn't explain how he forgot or if they were so technologically advanced how they couldn't stop Mrs Mott from dying in childbirth?"

"Dang it Daniel,"

"Well . . ."

"You got an idea Carter?"

"What if she was human? But he wasn't … or was from a different human planet . . ." Sam shot a nervous look at Daniel worried she might be verging on a painful subject.

"I think this is all baseless speculation," definitely painful,

"We can't rule it out Danny," however sympathetic Jack was trying to be, Sam and Teal'C could see the widower was going to be stubborn about this,

"Nothing in their files even hints at any of this,"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't consider the possibilities,"

"How are we going to find out?" Sam asked before the two men could start arguing. They each thought about her question.

"I guess we see how Donna reacts and they maybe we could just trust them . . ."

"Daniel we can't tell either of them anything,"

"I know but maybe we could ask them to trust us and say it's a matter of life and death,"

"Hope for the best?" Sam asked with a grin,

"Is that even a plan?" Jack queried,

"I thought it was our SOP," Sam complained through a smile and Jack and Daniel both laughed.

The team changed the subject as they approached the surprisingly busy Chiswick High Street. As they passed a small pub the door flung open and a man propelled through Daniel to be caught by Teal'C,

"… And stay out!" someone from inside shouted,

"No helping sssome people," the man slurred and patted Teal'C's chest,

"Nice catch big guy,"

"Are you alright Daniel?" Jack offered a hand to the archaeologist, who had half-collapsed in a heap against a barrier,

"Fine," he said standing, straightening his glasses (again) and sending a frown at the drunken stranger who was still against Teal'C.

The team started walking again,

"Where're you guys going?" the stranger asked as he was detached from Teal'C's chest,

"None of your business," Jack said bluntly and joined Daniel up front. The stranger danced between Teal'C and Sam and weaved around Jack,

"Don't be like that, Silver Fox, it wasn't my fault I ran into your boy here," he said from Jack's side while running a hand inches from Daniels arm. He seemed too steady on his feet to be as drunk as he sounded,

"Get lost," Jack said losing patience,

"Can't I buy you all a drink … as a thank you for saving me?"

"We didn't do it deliberately," Jack said harshly,

"To apologise then, for running into Blue Eyes,"

"No thank you," Daniel interjected before Jack could get really angry,

"What about you Sexy Blond?" the stranger dropped back next to Sam half-startling the four who had been convinced the guy was gay,

"No," she answered brusquely,

"Perhaps I'll see you later tonight, or something," the stranger stopped, watching their backs with a knowing smirk,

"God I hope not," Jack muttered,

"The name's Captain Jack Harkness," he called out, suddenly sounding a lot less drunk. When Jack turned around to yell back how little he cared the man was gone,

"Weirdo," Jack muttered.

After finally reaching The Old Ship they looked around the busy place; Teal'C and Sam took the last free table by a steamed up window, Daniel stood in front of a lit fireplace trying to dry his shoes while Jack went to the bar and asked for four beers. A couple of guys who overheard laughed and the bar tender had to hide his own smile,

"We got a few for you to choose from," he said a very strong accent made it hard for Jack to understand. He figured it out when the barman waved a hand along the bar where various taps sat.

"Err," Jack scratched his head and then pointed to the glass of one of the locals sitting at the bar,

"Four of those please,"

"Guinness, right you are,"

"Don't suppose you know if Donna Noble is here tonight?"

"Donna you say … noisy red-head? That way," the bar man pointed to the back.

Jack gathered up the drinks and walked to where his team were sat looking around.

"Bar man says she's round the back."

"Are we going to go with the magazine ploy again?" Daniel asked,

"Seems to work why?"

"I don't think that'll work here,"

"Why not?"

"Jack look at all the people here – young adults out for a good time. I don't think she'll care,"

"Who would turn down the possibility of a payout?" Sam asked,

Daniel pointed around to where boys were flirting with girls, girls were flirting with boys and PDA's were everywhere,

"Are you suggesting we pimp you out Daniel?" Jack asked smirking especially when the archaeologist went bright red,

"Jack!"

"Ok how about you and Sam go try the magazine ploy and Teal'C and I stay here as backup?"

Daniel frowned but nodded; he took a sip from his beer and joined Sam. As they walked away from the table they heard Teal'C ask Jack,

"What is this pimping you speak of?" they shared a smile as Jack spluttered.

As the two rounded the corner of the bar she winched at the sudden increase in chatter. People wearing incredibly few clothes for the conditions outside were crowded around small tables overflowing with glasses and bottles. She easily picked out Miss Noble – a loud red haired woman chugging a shot down with the rest of her friends.

"This way," Sam said.

"Company!" one of the woman round the table shouted as Sam and Daniel approached the table,

"Yummy company," another said smacking their lips together and running their eyes up and down both Americans.

"Hey I thought we promised to be exclusive," a third woman said and grabbed the speaker in a lip lock,

"Neryis not at the table!"

"Whoop, whoop!" one of the guys on a joint table yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY G!" someone another table suddenly screamed,

"We were hoping to speak to Miss Noble," Sam asked a little desperately,

"Tha'sss me,"

"We were hoping you could tell us more about this picture?" Daniel asked already sensing the question was fruitless but handing it over,

"I didn't take that cutie,"

"Your grandfather said you sent it to his phone?"

"Not me lovely … some one has been nicking my phone and messing about with it … I reckon they're jealous cause I got a camera on it … did you wanna see? We could use it to take pictures of each other," Donna flirted with Daniel in between glaring at one of the kissing woman,

"…" Daniel gulped and Sam hid a smile,

"May I see your phone?" she asked as Daniel stuttered out a reply,

"I…I'm married err … does anyone here recognise this picture?" Daniel showed it around the table,

Sam examined the phone while Daniel faced down the drunken horde.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"We were hoping to publish it in a magazine … if it's what we think it is,"

"What do you think it is … looks like a black mess to me?"

"We think it's a black hole …"

"Forget what it is how much are you gonna pay?"

"Ask Neryis she's the one who keeps nicking my …"

"I did not take your dumb phone!"

"So no one here recognises this photo?" Sam finally decided to back her teammate and spoke in her usual no-nonsense way,

"No,"

"No ma'am ooooo spank me,"

"I could … for some dough,"

"How would someone even take a picture of a black hole?" Donna's awkward question drowned out the goofy responses,

"We … we're not sure … that's another reason we want to find whoever took the phone," Sam eventually answered,

"Maybe they used a really big telescope dumbo," Neryis suggested,

"And then used a phone camera?" Donna replied scornfully,

"Well I don't know,"

"Maybe they snuck aboard a NASA rocket?"

"It's probably just the floor,"

"Are you saying I can't take a picture?"

"They probably took it from the TV – Star Trek or whatever,"

"Maybe they made it on their computer,"

"What if they found a black hole nearby?"

"In London?"

"Why not?"

"Do you know anything about black holes?"

"A shot?"

"Idiot!"

"Maybe an alien took it,"

Sam and Daniel gave up as the drunkards continued to brain storm.

"Well they've never seen it before," Daniel said back at the table.

"Are you sure?" Jack looked doubtful,

"None of them had any idea what it even was!"

"You agree Sam?"

"Yes Sir. I checked the phone but there's no evidence it's even the phone that sent the picture."

"Great. What now?"

"…" silence met Jacks question.

The silence dragged as they each sipped their beer.

"What a sullen bunch,"

"Gen … Timmy! How did you find us?"

"I have my ways,"

"I know no one was following us," Jack muttered frowning,

"Actually I just found out where Miss Noble would be right now and chanced you'd be here,"

"How did you …"

"I'm guessing your quest isn't going too well?"

"… Know we wanted to speak to Donna?"

"I received some information … just this afternoon actually which led me to believe you would,"

"What information?"

"Sorry that's classified,"

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry Colonel. I can tell you if you come back and speak to Mr Mott in oh June … 2008 you might find he has a different answer to give you,"

"What?"

"Enjoy your stay in London gentlemen, ma'am." The old man stood up slowly and left,

"Well that was cryptic,"

"Understatement Sam,"

"Jack!" Daniel cried out pointing to where the Brigadier was shaking the hand of that drunken stranger …

"Is that …?"

"Captain Jack Harkness!"

WC – 4,153

AN

Sorry if there was an excess of gay/lesbian references but it's London Pride tomorrow.

It's also my sisters BD today (grin&wave)


End file.
